CaptainSparklez x Aureylian
by DrAwesomeGuy
Summary: Just another AureySparklez fanfic but i do hope you enjoy it. It is also on Wattpad if you want to see it there.
1. Chapter 1

Erin POV

I'm going to LA for a trip. Im so excited to be in Hollywood. I already have the plane ticket and everything. I can't wait.

TimeskiptoLA

Awww Los Angeles one of the coolest places on earth. Now I have to go to my hotel and check in. Its about 7 pm and in LA that is bad so I better hurry up.

Now that I'm at the hotel all I have to do is check in.

" Sorry miam we don't have a reservation for you."

"But I reserved it a week ago."

"There is nothing I can do."

Well that's great. I'm in the middle of LA in the middle of the night with no where to stay. What should I do? I don't know any other hotels and I don't know anyone els... wait there is one person. I remember he lives near here. Jordan! He lives in a condo not to far from here. I'll stay the night at his place. As I say that I get a weird feeling in my stomach. Like butterflies. I do like him a lot. Nah it will be fine. I'm sure of it.

Jordan POV

I was sitting on my couch watching some TV when I heard knocking on my front door. As I open it I see Erin standing there with a couple bags in her hands.

"Sorry to bother you but my hotel reservation got messed up and I had no where else to go."

"No no its okay. Here let me take your bags." As I say that I take the bags and bring inside.

"Okay so should I sleep on the couch?"

"No no no I will sleep on the couch you will sleep in my bed I will set it up and clean my room real fast." After I say that I bolt to my room and start cleaning up all my dirty clothes and fixing my bed. After I was done I went back and got her stuff and put it in my room. As we both walk in the room I put her stuff down and walk to one side of the room as she gets to know the room. She then starts to open her bags but then stops and looks at me. I look back at her confused but then I realize that she is going to change and walk out.

After she was finished she walked out in her pajamas.

"So do you have a place to sleep?"

"Yeah the couch I'll just grab some blankets from the closet and a pillow."

"Do you have pj's?"

"No not really just my green shorts and my grey shirt."

She looks down and giggles then looks back at me.

"Have you had dinner yet because I haven't?"

"Actually no I haven't. What would you like to eat?"

"No please let me cook its the least I could do."

" I guess if you want to." After I say that she walked towards me then to my side to the kitchen. I thought she was going to kiss me or something. That would've been nice.

After she was done cooking she called my name and I went to the kitchen.

"That smells good. What did you make?"

"Oh nothing just some Mac and cheese."

"Really? It smells like a 5 star restaurant pasta dish."

"Gee thanks. When was the last time you had some else cook for you?"

"Let's see... about 3 years ago."

"Really wow no wonder you love my food. Home made food is much better then to go food."

"Yeah."

After dinner we both went and sat on the on the couch my new bed. We watched some movies for awhile and eventually Aureylian fell asleep on my shoulder. I didn't want to wake her up so I just picked her up in my arms and took her to my bed. Once I got back to the couch I closed my eyes and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Erin POV

It was the middle of the night and I had to go pee. I got up out of his bed and started walking towards the bathroom, or at least I thought I was. I must have been half asleep because before I knew it I was on top of Jordan on the couch. He then woke up and looked at me. I just looked back at him and I could feel my cheeks getting red.

"Uuu... hi how you doing?"

It took me a second to reply because I was embarrassed.

" I'm well I just needed to use the bathroom and I triped over you trying to get there."

"If you want me to I could take you to the bathroom."

" Yes that would be helpful."

"K then you should start by getting off me."

"Oh yeah, sorry." As I say that I blush and get off him.

"Okay its this way" as he says that he takes my hand and I continue to blush even more.

We finally make it to the bathroom and I go and do what I do. As I come out I see Jordan back on the couch probably asleep. I walk over to him to see him tossing and turning. I poke him on the shoulder and as he looks at me I tell him he could come to bed with me. He starts to get up slowly and says...

"Are you sure because I am perfectly fine sleeping on the couch?"

"I am sure I don't mind."

"Okay then I'll be right there."

As I get back into bed I hear Jordan climb into bed with me. He is on one side of the bed and I'm on the other.

It is cold tonight and I didn't pack many blankets. I roll over to face Jordan. He looked really peaceful and so cute just asleep curled up in a ball. As I shiver because of the cold I crawl towards him and lay touching his back. He is so warm. He then rolls over and puts his arms around me. I didn't mind so I just layed there and fell asleep.

Jordan POV

I woke up this morning just laying there then I realize Erin was laying on my chest. She looked so peaceful just laying there and I didn't want to wake her. So I just slowly sat up and waited until she woke up.

After 2 hours she finally woke up and then she looked at me. Then she realized that she was on my chest and got up quickly.

"Sorry about that."

" No its fine. You looked comfortable."

"Well I better get up or I'll fall asleep again."

" Ha yeah me too."

We both got up and went to get new clothes. I got mine and went to the living room to change. Then I notice Erin's cell phone on the ground because she fell on me last night. So I went back to the room to return it. When I open the door I see Aureylian half naked changing.

" Oh god I'm so sorry!" I say as I cover my eyes with my hands.

" Its okay, I at least have my underwear on."

"I know but I should have knocked." I say as she puts some pants on.

"Well what did you want to say?"

"You dropped your phone and I came to give it back."

" Oh thanks I was looking for it."

" Yeah well I better get moving on breakfast."

" What do you have in mind?"

"I'm thinking French toast."

" Cool! I love French toast!"

After breakfast we thought of stuff we could do and eventually we thought of going to a movie. We were going to see The Maze Runner.

Smalltimeskipaftermovie

"Man that movie was great! Thanks Jordan!"

" No problem."

As we were walking to the car some random drunk guy came up to Erin and started putting his hands on her.

"HEY DUMB ASS LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"Yeah, what are you gonna do about it pretty boy." He says while turning back to Erin.

" I said leave her alone!" I say while grabbing his shoulder and tossing him away from Erin.

"Alright that's it." He punches me in the side and I came right back with a jab to the face which took him down. He was very weak but then he got up and started hitting me many times in the lower torso. The only reason I didn't fall over right then and there was because my mind was set on protecting Erin. Eventually after awhile he had enough and limped away. I look back at Erin.

"Are you okay?"

"The better question is are you okay?"

" Yeah I'm fine (cough) I'll live."

Once we got home I was told to sit down and wait a sec. So I did what I was told. She then came out with a cloth and started cleaning up the blood from my nose and lower lip.

"Oww, that tickled." She just giggled. After she was done she sat next to me on the couch.

"Are you sure you don't have any broken bones?"

"Yes I'm fine just a little sore."

After that we just sat there relaxing for about an hour when we realized that we haven't made any videos in 2 days. So we went to the recording room and turned on the computers.

"I only have one face cam and recording station."

"That's okay we could do a team of hunger games or something like that."

"Sounds great! Let's do it."

After about 4 hours of recording we made enough videos to last us awhile.


	3. Chapter 3

Aureylian POV

After we stopped recording we went back to the couch and laid down. I was so beat. I got up at seven and its is now 12 o'clock. As I see Jordan sit down I immediately put my head on his shoulder. He didn't seem to mind. I eventually fell asleep.

Jordan POV

After we stopped recording Erin went to the couch and as I get to sit down she lays her head on my shoulder. I didn't mind. Eventually I hear quite snoring which meant she was asleep. After awhile I pick her up in my arms again and take her to the bed. Now that I think about it I am really tired too so I just got into bed with her.

Once I woke up I had my arm around her and she was starring at me. Then she noticed that I was awake and closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep.

She then rolls on top of my chest sitting upright.

" Well good morning." She said while sitting on me.

"Good morning. You seem very happy today."

"Yep. I get to go shopping with a friend today."

" Cool what's your friend's name?"

" Alesa."

"Wait isn't that Sky's girlfriend?"

" Yep."

"Oh that's cool. So when are they picking you up?"

"Never, you're taking me."

"I was hoping you'd say that."

" Yeah well I'm gonna get off you now and go hop in the shower."

She then gets up and goes to the bathroom. I just get up and walk into the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Hey, Jordan. Uuu... do you mind if you could get me some clothes. I forgot mine."

"Well I don't know. Its quite possible."

" Please. I'll be nice to you."

" Fine, I'll get your clothes. Where are they?"

"Their at the end of the bed."

"K I'll be right back."

" Thanks."

I went to the room and opened the bag. I got her clothes. A shirt, pants, socks, and a panies. I just laugh a little.

I knock on the door and she puts her hand out the door. I gave her the clothes and went back to the kitchen.

As she got out of the bathroom she went into the kitchen with me.

" Your turn."

She said with a smile. So I went, got some fresh clothes and took a shower.

Aureylian POV

I told Jordan that it was his turn to take a shower. Once he went I took over for him in the kitchen. I heard the water turn off and the door open and close. Then I saw him in the living room.

"So how was your shower?"

"It was nice and warm."

"Oh really? How warm?" I say as he walks into the kitchen.

"It was like a huge hug!" He says while picking me up by the waist.

"NO WAIT (laughing) WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? (laughing)"

" I'm giving you the experience of my shower." He says while swinging me around a little.

"No wait your gonna make a mess."

"Oh okay. Party pooper." He says with a smile on his face.

After he turns around to leave I get a little bit of batter from the bowl and hit him on the head with it.

" Ha ha who's the party pooper now?"

He just slowly turns around and looks at me with a smile. Then he picks me up again and puts me on the couch. Then he turns around and walks back to the kitchen.

"Awww come on. Your the party pooper."

"Oh am I?"

He grabs some batter in his hands and gives me a big hug then starts rubbing it in my hair.

"There now we're even."

"You got that right."

" Well we're out of batter. You think cereal?"

" Yep."

After we ate our cereal we got in new clothes and cleaned up our selves.

"Hey its almost time to go."

" K I'll be right there."

Once we got in the car he started it and we were off to the mall.


	4. Chapter 4

Aureylian POV

Once we got to the mall we saw Adam and Alesa there waiting for us.

Ad" Hey there you are."

Al" Who's this Erin?"

Ad" Its probably her boyfriend."

A" We are not a couple."

Al" At least not yet."

Jordan and I just looked at each other and blush.

Al" Well anyway we are here to shop and have fun."

A" Oh damn, I forgot my purse."

J" Don't worry I'll pay for what ever you buy."

A" Aww thanks Jordan."

Jordan POV

Adam and I just stayed behind a little so the girls could have a good time.

"So Jordan, where did you meet Aurey?"

"We've known each other for a long time. Just when she needed a place to stay I said she could stay with me."

" Oh that's so sweet."

"Yep I guess so."

" Have you kissed her yet?"

"What? No. We aren't a couple."

"But you two were made for each other."

"You know I think she wants to be a couple."

"Good."

A" Hey Jordan may you get me this dress?"

"Depends does it fit?"

"Let's find out." She said with a smile.

Ad" Hey we're gonna go ahead we'll meet you at the end of the mall."

"K see ya."

Erin went into the dressing room but not before picking out 6 different sets of clothing. I was the the one who stood in the women's changing room in front of her room holding women's clothing. Some people looked at me weird because of it. I don't care because I was there for Erin not them. Every now and then she would put her hand out to get the next pair of clothes. After awhile she tried on all the clothes and we went to the check out stand.

"That will be $124.13"

"Here's a hundred and here's a fifty."

"Your change is $25.87."

"Thanks."

A" Sorry I cost so much."

"No its okay. I couldn't spend that money on myself."

"I guess not. Why are you so nice to me?"

" No reason just... uuu... well your my guest so I must take care of you."

"Define 'take care of'."

She just looked at me with a smile.

"I'm going to keep you warm at night, feed you when you are hungry, and entertain you."

" Sounds a lot like a husband don't you think?"

" Yeah I guess so."

We just look at each other and blush.

"Do you want to go home?"

" Sure let's go home."


	5. Chapter 5

Erin POV

We were home and we weren't doing much of anything. I have been living with him for a week and a half. I will soon have to go home. But I don't want to leave. I can't just say that because that would sound creepy. Maybe I could trick him and say my house blew up. No that sounds too fake. Hopefully I'll think of something.

"Hey Erin, are you board?"

"Yes why you ask?"

" I'm thinking that we could do something."

" Like what?"

"I don't know just something."

"Maybe... swimming."

" Sounds good. I'll get some extra clothes."

Once we got to the pool we both got dressed and went out. Jordan looks so hot. I wish I had a body like his. He is very strong and tan.

"Hey Erin, you okay?"

I realise that I was starring at him. I just blush.

"Yeah I'm fine. Sorry."

"Its okay. Now let's get swimming."

We went around swimming for awhile. We had a great time together. I would splash him then he would splash me back. Eventually after a couple of hours we got out to change then we got into the car to go home.

Once we got home Jordan went to take a shower to get the chlorine out of hair but I cut him off and I took the first shower. He just laughed and let me go. After I got out he went in. Once he got out he wasn't wearing a shirt. I blushed again.

"Hey Jordan you look like you need a hug." I walked up to him and put my arms around him. I stayed there for awhile feeling his hot body.

" You know if you wanted to feel my body you could have just asked."

I feel my cheeks get red as I let go of him.

"Oh okay. I'll remember that." We look at each other and smile.

After we had dinner that he made we say it was getting late so we went to bed.

In the middle of the night I rolled over.

Jordan POV

In the middle of the night I rolled over.

We rolled over to see the others faces. I saw her face get red and I could feel my face getting red as well. We just laid there looking at each other than she bit her lower lip and I just looked at her. She put her arms up around me and I put my hands on her hips. Then we moved in closer and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Erin POV

We woke in the same position that we fell asleep in.

"Good morning Erin."

" Good morning Jordan."

" Do we have any plans for today?"

" Hmm let me think... no I don't think so."

" So we can sleep in."

"Cool. Sounds good."

I roll on his arm and with his other arm he puts it around my waist.

"Does this mean we are a... couple now?"

"If you want. If you don't then I could slow it down?"

"No I like it here in your arms."

"Then let's stay here for awhile and cuddle."

"Sounds good."

After awhile of cuddling we decided to get up. I went to the kitchen to make breakfast. He was helping me. He had his arms around me holding my hands as I learn how to cook.

After we ate breakfast. We looked at each other. I bit my bottom lip. He started to lean in and I started to also. I closed my eyes as we put our lips together. (N/A its about to get dirty)

I put my tongue in his mouth and he does the same to me. We started kissing each other. Our tongues in each others mouths. Then he went down to my neck. Then to my upper chest. I just had my head up with my eyes closed. I started to unzip my pants then we got up and went to the bedroom. I laid on my back on the bed with him on top of me. He started to take off his pants as I do the same. We were in our under wear without our shirts. I was in my bra and under wear. He was in his boxers. I just nodded to him as he takes off my bra. I just blushed as he starred at my boobs. He started to take off my under wear then he took off his. I just starred at his big penis. Then I blushed. I nodded to him again as he slowly starts to put his penis in me. I moan then he starts to move in and out of me faster, and faster. I just keep moaning as we hear the fapping noise of our skin hitting each other when he gets all the way in me. I had my hands on his shoulders as my body moves back and forth because of his force.

"Faster Jordan. Harder."

He obeyed my command and started humping me faster and harder.

"I'm ...cuming." I say as I continue to get humped. As he continued humping me I cumed on his penis. He then pulls out of my pussy. I turn over on my stomach and sit up a little on my hands and legs. I shake my ass a little. He smiles as he pulls my cheeks apart then puts his penis inside of my anus. I continue to moan as he goes in and out of me. I just laid there hearing our fapping noise and getting humped.

"I'm ...cuming." He said before he cumed inside of me. He than took his penis out of my anus and I laid down. I was tired a little but I wasn't done. I sat up on him and grabbed his penis and put it in my pussy. Then I started moving up and down on his penis. I continued moaning as I hear some more fapping. After we cum on each other I take it out and put it in my anus. I put my head back and started moaning some more. I do the same thing again and we cum again in each other. I then get off of him and put my hands on his penis. I then start fapping for him he then cums on my face. I lick it up then put my mouth on his penis. I kiss the tip to tease him a little. I start sucking his penis. As I was sucking his penis he cums in my mouth. It leaked from my mouth a little before I took my mouth off his penis. After that I laid next to him and he put his penis in my anus. He then put 2 of his fingers in my pussy. And with his other hand he had it on my boob. He started humping me again and then he pulled out and cumed on my boobs. There was cum all over me but that was okay because it was his. We just laid there naked in bed. Then everything went black.

Once I open my eyes I see Jordan laying in bed in front of me. We were in our PJs. He was still asleep. I looked up at the clock and it said it was 6 o'clock.

"Wow, what a crazy dream."

"Huh what was that?"

"Oh nothing."

I just looked at him and then rolled over and blushed. Then I closed my eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Jordan POV

"Erin how long do you plan on staying with me?"

" What's the problem? Do I bother you?"

" No just I want to make sire everything is okay."

"Yeah everything is fine just..."

"Just what?"

"I was wondering if I could be your roommate?"

"... Yeah that's fine."

"Really!?"

" Yeah all you needed to do was ask."

"Well in that case I'm going to head back home. Grab my stuff and come live with you."

"Should I help?"

"If you want."

"I'll come hang on a sec."

After I get dressed in work clothes I grab the keys to my car and we set out.

"I live in awhile away are you sure you want to help me?"

"Yeah it'll be fun. Like an adventure."

Once we got there it was the middle of the day. I got out of the car and waited for Aurey to open the door to her house.

"Okay here it is. Its not much but its mine."

"Its a really nice place. Its nice and cozy. Okay what are we starting with?"

" Well all I'm really gonna need is clothes because you have everything else."

" Yeah that makes sense."

"So let me get some bags and well get packing."

After she got the bags we went into her room and started getting clothes.

"I hope you don't get embarrassed because, you know its girl clothes."

"No I'll be fine just are you okay with me touching you clothes?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

After we got the clothes we got back in the car and started heading back home.

On the way home we stopped for lunch. Once we got home I grabbed the bags and took them into the room.

"Thanks Jordan for your help. That would have taken all day if you weren't there."

"I'm glad I could help."

"So I'm now your roommate."

"Yep everything will be the same like normal just you actually live with me not just staying with me."

" Yeah. Well I'm tired so I'm going to take a nap."

"I'll be quiet." She looks at me then closes her eyes and goes to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Erin POV

I was sitting next to Jordan when I heard his phone ring.

"Who is it?" I ask curious to see if it was another girl.

" I got a text from Bashurverse for a sleepover. Should we go?"

"Say yes it sounds fun."

I saw him text back 'sure and Aureylian is coming to.'

After awhile we saw that it was 4:00 and it was time to go. We got in the car and headed over to Sky's house. Once we got there we saw many other youtubers like Markiplier, Bashurverse, Skydoesminecraft, and a couple other people I don't know. They said they were from The Creature Hub. There was also some girlfriends there so I wasn't the only girl.

S- skydoesminecraft (Adam)

C- captainsparklez (Jordan)

A- Aureylian (Erin)

U- uberhaxornova (James)

M- markiplier (Mark)

B- Bashurverse (Brandon)

Sa- sky girlfriend (Alesa)

Bc- bash girlfriend (Clara)

S" Welcome everyone to the ultra sleepover!"

U" So when do we get the food?"

S" That will come soon enough."

Sa" But for now let's start this party thing."

Everybody got excited and started going around talking or playing games.

C" Hey are you alright?"

" Yeah I'm fine just not much of a people person."

"That's alright if you'd like we could go outside?"

" Yeah that would be nice."

We walked to the backyard and sat on the chairs that were back there. We grabbed some drinks on the way there. There was soda, juice, water and beer. We both drink alcohol so we didn't care what we grabbed.

" So Jordan, have you ever... done it with anybody before?"

"You mean have sex?"

"Yeah."

"No I haven't. Not yet."

I paused for a second before I said anything else.

"Would you be my..."

We got interrupted by Markiplier.

"So Jordan is this your new roommate?"

" Yes she is. Do you no her?"

"Why no I haven't had the pleasure of meeting this young lady."

A" My name is Erin and I assume you're Mark judging by your YouTube name?"

"Yes that's my name. Now why are you 2 out here when the party is in there? Are you having a moment?"

" No! Jordan and I are just friends. Right?"

C" Uuu... how about we go inside. Its starting to get cold out." He just put his hands on our shoulders and pushed us inside.

Eventually everyone went to the computer room and got on a computer. We played some Counter Strike which I wasn't very good at. Then we played minecraft. We went on Jordan's server Mineplex. I didn't even know he had a server. We would play hunger games then James ,uberhaxornova, got a parkour map. Lots of us just kept falling. Then I saw Jordan far ahead. He would fall off once and awhile but he just got back up to where he was. He mastered all most everything we did that night on the computer. After we beat the map we decided to do a lucky block battle. We got to break 64 lucky blocks then battle to the death.

B" Alright everyone. Are you ready?"

We all said yes then we started.

Sa" Ha Adam I got you now."

I heard him screaming and I saw him on the scream running away from Alesa.

M" James your mine."

U" Nooooo!"

\- uberhaxornova was slain by markiplier-

"Looks like its just you and me now Erin."

"I wouldn't want it any other way Jordan."

It was just me and Jordan. The girls and Mark were cheering for me when the rest of the guys were cheering for him.

"Ready?"

"Yeah let's do this!" I then ran to him and started fighting. The one thing I had that he didn't was the Lucky Sword. I won after all the fighting.

"Well it looks like you won. Your very good at PvP."

"Yeah say that to my hunger games self."

"No really you are."

After awhile of hanging out and watching movies Alesa thought of the idea to play Truth or Dare. Everyone agreed to it except Mark and James.

Sa" Don't worry we don't need them."

Everyone went to the living room and sat in a circle. Everyone that was playing any way.

Sa" Okay these are the rules. If they have a girlfriend don't make them do something with another girl. Anything goes. And that's it. Now who's going first? How about... Bashur."

"Cool! Okay I'm a little drunk so sorry if I say anything weird. Um let's see... Adam truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to..."

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

Jordan POV

I saw Bashur about to tell Adam the dare. Everyone was waiting to here it.

"Adam do your weirdest laugh."

"Okay here it goes..." He just does this really, actually scary laugh really loud. After he was done everyone started laughing.

"Okay who is next...oh its Clara."

"Okay so let's see Aurey truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay then is it true that you like Jordan?"

Everyone started making an 'oooooo' sound.

"Uuu... yes it is true. I do like Jordan. A lot."

"So next is Adam."

"So Jordan, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to take off Erin's shirt."

"What!? You want me to take off her shirt!?"

A" Jordan its fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep."

"Okay." I get closer to her and put my hands on her shirt. I whisper to her,

"Do you have anything under your shirt like a bra or a small shirt?"

"Don't worry I have a bra."

So I continue to lift her shirt. Eventually I get her shirt off. I could feel my cheeks getting red.

BC" Alesa your up."

"Okay Jordan truth or dare?"

"Me again fine truth."

"Have you undressed Erin yet?"

Everyone looks at me.

"Yeah I just did."

"Well I guess that counts. Erin your turn."

" So Clara I truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to make out with Bashur."

"Okay." Everyone looked over to see if she did and sure enough she did. They were a couple after all. They sat there for 5 minutes just kissing each other.

"Okay Jordan your turn." She says while elbowing me in the arm.

"Alesa truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you and Adam ever done it?"

"No we have not. Not yet anyway." They just look at each other and smile.

"Clara your turn."

Erin POV

"Okay so Erin truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Jordan."

I looked at him and he looked at me. He shrugged his shoulders and leaned in closer. I did the same. Once we got close enough I closed my eyes and we kissed. He is an amazing kisser. I felt our toungues touch each other. I kissed Jordan for the first time. Its like a wonderful dream come true. After that we ended the game and the party because they forgot they had something to do tomorrow. We left the house with our stuff and walked to the car.

"Hey Erin, that was some party huh?"

"Yeah I guess it was."

"What was the best thing that happened to you tonight?"

" Probably... putting my tongue in your mouth."

"Yeah your a very good kisser."

"Really?"

"Yeah I kissed you so I would know."

"Well I kissed you."

"If you want it that way."

I just laugh as he puts the stuff in the back and as we get in the car.


	10. Chapter 10

Erin POV

After last night I had a headache. I must have drunken to much. I got out of bed and went to the kitchen to make breakfast but then I saw Jordan in the kitchen.

"Oh Jordan what are you doing up?"

"Oh hey hangover much? Just kidding I also did that's why I'm up I was up at 4 and couldn't go to sleep so I decided to clean everything spotless. Then I made breakfast."

I looked at him confused.

" Anyway breakfast is ready."

He grabbed the plates and put eggs bacon and hash browns. After we were done eating I saw Jordan walk over to the couch.

"I'm going to sleep now." Then he fell over on his face on the couch and fell asleep. I giggled a little. He is so cute and funny. I walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. He then turned and looked at me. I blushed then I felt my shoulders being grabbed by him and he pulled me onto him. Then he kissed me. He really kissed me. After I pulled back I blushed even more.

"Erin, uuu, may you be my girlfriend?"

I stood there starring at him not knowing if he was drunk or if he really meant it.

" If you don't want to that's okay."

" No no I would love to be your girlfriend."

I could say that I have a boyfriend and he is Captainsparklez. I got on him and laid down on his chest. We just laid there asleep when we heard camera flashes and snaps. When we looked up I saw Adam and Alesa taking pictures of us laying together.

" Aww this is so cute."

" Yep good job Jordan you got yourself a girlfriend."

I was still half asleep.

"How did you guys get in?"

"That doesn't matter we just came over to help you progress with Jordan but it looks like you got it handled."

I looked at Jordan. Then back at them.

"I got myself a great man who will always care for me no matter what."


	11. Chapter 11

Aureylian POV

Ever since I became Jordan's girlfriend he has been so nice to me. I love feeling his tongue in my mouth. It has been a week since we got together. We kind of just hung out because there wasn't much we could do. But tonight we were asked to go on a 24 hour ride. It was us 2, Adam and Alesa, and Mark.

We got things together for the trip. We got extra clothes and a couple of snacks. After we waited awhile we heard knocking on the door. I went to check who it was and as I guessed it was Mark.

"Oh! Erin what may you be doing here at Jordan's house?"

"They didn't tell you yet?"

"Tell me what?"

I wonder if I should tell him or keep him wondering. I'll keep him guessing.

"Oh no reason I just got here first."

"Oh I see."

"Oh hi Mark."

"Was that a reference to the show?"

"No, I just realized what its from."

I laughed at the reference he made. After he came in we waited for the others and once they got here we all got in our rental van and went off.

Our first stop after we stopped for lunch we went to a new amusement park that was about all the horror games. There are so many scary games I have never played but I will soon. This place is where you play in a virtual reality of a bunch of games. The first game we are going to do is 5 Nights at Freddy's. I hear it is the number one scary game of 2014.

As I got onto the platform I got everything set up and started the game.

The game started on night five to make it faster so it was really hard. I had defended myself until four o'clock then Freddy got me. I got so scared that I jumped and fell off the platform. When I fell I thought I was going to hit the ground but instead Jordan caught me. I fell into his arms.

"Are you alright? You got really scared there."

"Yeah I'm okay now that I'm in your arms." I smiled at him. Then I pulled him closer to me and kissed him.

The next game we did was GTA V. This time we could all play at once. After we got our characters made we started playing. I didn't know much about this game. As I started getting the controls down with the help of Jordan I ended up blowing us both up by accidentally shooting an RPG. We both started laughing as we respawned. Eventually after the night was over and having lots of fun we decided to cut the trip short and head back home.

Once we got home I was beat. I guess that Jordan saw because he took the bags to the room as I just fell face first into the couch. As I was laying there I heard him walk up and sat next to me. I sat up and and leaned up against his shoulder.

" Jordan. Will you stay with me forever and never cheat on me?"

"Of course I will never do anything to hurt you in any way."

After he said that I looked at him and kissed him them laid on his shoulder. I am really loved by this man and I love him back.


	12. Chapter 12

Jordan POV

It was close to Halloween. We had to get our costumes ready. I decided to go as my minecraft skin. Aurey wanted to go as hers too. After we decided what we were we went to the store to get materials for our costumes. We were in Michel's when we ran into The Creatures. They were streaming a video, I guess that they were getting pumpkins and tools. I said hi and tried to hide my face from the camera.

"Now what do we have here?" I heard Kootra say.

I feel Erin starting to back up behind me. I guess she didn't want the camera to see her.

"It looks like you got yourself a girl Jordan."

I looked at her to see if I could tell them and she nodded.

"Yes I do her name is Erin. She has a YouTube channel called Aureylian."

"O so you both are youtubers." He pointed the camera at us. She waved and I just shrugged.

After some talking they went on and so did we. After we got our suits we went back home. Later that day we were invited to a Halloween party and we accepted. Once it was time we got in our costumes we headed out. Aurey looked so beautiful. So beautiful in fact that before we got in the car a grabbed her and tilted her over and kissed her. She was surprised but then relaxed allowing me use my tongue.

Erin POV

As we were about to get into the car I got pulled from behind and got spun around to meet lips with Jordan. I was surprised at first but then I realized it was my boyfriend and let him in. After a minute of that we got in the car. When we got to the party we got out and were greeted by The Creatures, Team Crafted, and a couple of other guys who seemed to know Jordan well.

"Hey Jordan who are they?"

"Oh I yeah I forgot their names are Nick and Mark."

Mark" Who is she?"

Nick" Is she your new girlfriend?" He winked at me.

"As a mater of fact she is my girlfriend."

" Oh really? I was kidding but I guess I was right."

After our conversation we walked inside with all the others. I met some new guys and girls that night. Some of them were girlfriends and others were actual wives. That was cool because I got to get information that could help me in the future with Jordan. After awhile of drinking and talking Jordan and I decided to head out because I had a head ache. So he walked me out and drove me home. Once we got home the alcohol kicked in and I guess I got drunk or something like that. He drank too but he knew he couldn't get drunk until I was perfectly fine at home and won't hurt myself. As we walked in the front door there must have been the smell of alcohol coming off of us both.

"You know Jordan... your really cute."

"Really?"

"Yeah that's why I fell in love with you."

"In that case."

He grabbed me by the waist and we both tumbled over the couch and started making out on the wood floor. It was a good-ish night.


	13. Chapter 13

Jordan POV

As I wake up I see Erin under my arm next to me on the ground.

"Woah what a hang over."

"You're telling me."

I look over to her to see her getting up. I help her up.

"How much my head hurts."

"Yeah you and me both."

We walk back over to our room and she jumps into the shower to unwind. I decided to join her.

So as she walks in I follow.

"Uhh... what are you doing?"

"I'm going to take a shower with you."

"Oh well why didn't you say that."

Then she starts to take her shirt off slowly taunting me.

Erin POV

That's right Jordan hasn't seen me naked before. Let's make him suffer. I start to take off my shirt really slowly just to taunt him. Then I get it all the way off. After that I start to unzip my pants. Then I see him take off his shirt and start to do the same. He looks really strong. You would think that since we play games for a living we wouldn't be very strong but he looks really strong. After I get my pants off I start to take off my bra. Then I see him staring and I get an idea.

"Hey you want to help me take my bra off?"

"What? Really?"

"Yep."

"Okay if you say so."

Then I turn so he could get it off. His touch was so soothing that I was relaxed by the time he had got it undone. When he did I held it against my boobs to still cover me but it was unhooked.

"Ready?" I asked him.

"If you're okay with it."

Then I smile and drop the bra. I was totally exposed to him. But it was him and I was okay with that. Then I took off my panties. He also took off his boxers. I couldn't help but stare. Then I got out of my trance and stepped in the shower. He followed. The warm water felt good against my skin. His touch also felt good. He had his arms around my waist. He would occasionally nibble on my neck. We were swaying back and forth. Then I turned to face him.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes of course."

He said that with no hesitation.

" Prove it."

I say smiling.

" Okay then."

He brings me closer and kisses me on the lips. Then I tilted my head and put my tongue in his mouth. We were kissing for at least 3 minutes just sitting there with our lips tied together. Then I felt something poke me (clears throat) there which made me moan. I guess Jordan liked the way things were going. I did too. He kissed me again. I started running my hand through his hair and our mouths started moving together. I felt his hand reach down and grab my ass. I moaned again. I guess we might do it.


	14. Chapter 14

Warning

Sothisonewillhavealemoninitsoifyourunderageordon'tfeelcomfortable with sexualthemesthenstopreadingandgoontothenextchapter. Ifyoumissthisitsnotthatbigofadeal.

Erin POV

Then I felt his hand go down and grab my ass. I moaned again. I felt his kisses going down my neck then to my chest, then finally to my boobs. He grabbed one with his hand and he had the other with his mouth. He started massaging it. I was moaning. He was licking the other one and when he stopped he came back up to my mouth. Then he stopped for a second.

"Are you sure about this?"

I paused.

"Yes I'm sure."

"Okay I don't want to pressure you into doing this."

"Trust me you aren't."

He puts his hands on my waist and starts kissing me. Our tongues start playing with each other. Then I feel another poke and this time I rub it with my part. Then I decided to go in. I grab his part and push inside of myself. I made a loud moan. At first it was pain but then it became pleasure. Then I could feel him going in and out slowly. After awhile it started becoming faster and faster. Eventually we laid down and I was on top of him and I started moving up and down. We were moaning each other's names.

"Jordan... I'm"

"I know me too."

I started moving faster until I hit my climax. I made one last loud moan. Then I laid down on his chest. I have now just made love with Jordan Maron.

"I love you."

I heard him say really sweetly.

" I love you too."

Then I just laid on his chest.


	15. Chapter 15

Jordan POV

A week later after our fun time Erin and I decided to get married. We had a day set out and a place and everything. We decided to go to breakfast to celebrate.

When we got there we ran into Markiplier.

"Oh hey! Its you two!"

"Yeah it sure is."

"How would you 2 love birds like to have breakfast with me?"

"Sure I don't see why not."

Then we sat down ordered and started eating.

"So do you guys have any plan on what you are going to do?"

"Yeah we do. Would you like to here?"

"Of course."

We looked at each other then back to Mark.

" We are getting married!"

We say at the same time.

He just sat there for a second with a blank face.

"That's great!"

"Really!?"

"Of course it is. You Jordan are becoming a man and you Erin are getting a good man that won't let you down."

" Wow thanks."

After breakfast we went home to start planning the wedding out.


	16. Chapter 16

Jordan POV

After we had most of the plans ready we needed some supplies and other things so I went out to get them. I grabbed the keys to the car and headed out.

After I got some stuff from average stores I went to the mall where there is plenty of supplies. I drove to the parking garage and found a space. Once the car was off I got out and the second I was a foot away from the car someone grabbed my shoulder. As I turn to face him I get a punch to the face which makes me stumble away. I look back at him and he has a alcohol bottle in one hand and in the other is a closed fist. He was also crying. He was probably drunk. I've never seen this guy before.

"You think you can just take her like that? Huh? Is that what you think?!"

"What are you talking about?"

" You know what I'm talking about!"

"No I don't I don't even know who you are."

" Well a lot of people call me... Vechs. But you don't get to call me that because of what you did."

"Vechs!?"

"I said you don't get to call me that!"

He jumped at me and tackled me. Once on top of me he started punching me. He hit me about 3 times before I picked him up and threw him against my car.

"Look I don't know what you want but you don't have to fight me for it."

"I want what you have!"

"What is that I don't read minds?!"

"I want Aurey!"

"What!? Why?"

"I don't know I just want her if she is with you then I can never ever see her again."

Then he kicked me off and punched me in the stomach. I don't want to hit him because he doesn't understand that I won't lock Erin away from the world. She would do her own thing unless she wants to stay with me.

"No wait you don't understand. You will be able to see her."

"Stop lying to save yourself!"

" But I'm not if she marries me she will still be with me but that doesn't mean you can't come over and have dinner with us once and awhile or maybe we could hang out."

" Wait you're serious!? And to think I was coming here to kill you."

"Wait what!?"

"Nothing, thanks for clearing my vision for me. I don't even know why I did that."

"Yeah well I guess I'll get going."

"Yeah me too. See ya."

Once he turned around and walked away I went to the mall.

After I got home Erin scolded me.

" Where were you?"

"Sorry I would have gotten here earlier if I hadn't had to sit and rest for a little."


	17. Chapter 17

Aureylian POV

I was laying in bed when I heard Jordan walk in.

"Hey are you okay?"

"Yeah just tired."

" Well okay, if you ever need anything just let me know."

"I will."

He walked out of the room. I wonder what its like to be married to Jordan. I don't know if he's any different from any other guy or if he is special. I love him and I don't want my heart to be broken. I hope he is special.

After I got up I went to see my friend, Anna. When I got there I knocked on the door. As I waited I her people talking and things being pushed around. Then she came to the door.

"Yes? Oh Erin how are you?"

She says it while putting her arm in the way of me walking in.

"I'm good how about you? Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm just fine."

She says while smiling.

"Are you sure nothing is going on?"

"Yeah of course... well maybe something happened."

"Come on cough it up."

" Okay so I met this guy."

"No way really!? Is he here?"

"Yeah you could say that. You can come out now!"

I see this guy fall out of the closet behind her.

"So this is the guy?"

"Yep I'm the guy."

"Good now you take care of her or I will hurt you."

"Don't worry I will take great care of her."

He says while putting his arms around her waist and spun her so they could kiss. I smile and turn to walk away. Well that was surprising.


	18. Chapter 18

Jordan POV

Erin came back home after visiting her friend.

"Any cool news about your friend?"

" Yep she has a boyfriend now."

"Oh. Who is he?"

"I don't know but he looked very familiar."

" Maybe we've seen him before."

" Well I got a double date for us, we'll see him then."

Then we walked over to the couch and sat. She put her head on my shoulder and we watched some TV.

Two days later the date is soon. I got us some nice clothes. I got a normal tux and she got a pretty black dress.

Before the date Erin said that we should get there early so we can get everything ready for them. We were already getting ready for our wedding but they only started dating. So I grabbed the keys to the car and we started our way to the restaurant.

Once we got there we sat down at the table that was reserved for us and got some drinks.

We waited for about half an hour until they arrived.

" Hey guys you two came here early just for us?"

"Yep we waited just for you."

Erin said back.

Then I saw the boyfriend and I realised that it was my friend Mark. He is also known as Markiplier. I didn't know that he got a girlfriend.

"Well Mark I see you got yourself a girlfriend. Finally."

"Hey that's not cool I was nice when I found out that you and Erin were together."

" Yeah I guess sorry."

I apologized.

"Well let's order something before we starve."

Anna said while grabbing a menu.

The rest of the night was fun but at one point it got a little awkward because Anna asked us if we have had sex yet.

"Hey Jordan have you two... you know."

She did the finger in hole motion with her hands.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because if you did that means its possible that Mark and I might I want to be prepared."

"You two will know when you want to."

"Soooo... was that a yes or a no?"

"Well we have a couple times."

" A couple or a lot?"

"Do we have to talk about this now?"

"No sorry."

Then it was all nice we had good food and we talked and talked. It was nice then we said our goodbyes and left.

Its cool to know that Mark isn't gay and he actually is doing something with his life. Not that I ever had any doubt. Over all it was a good double date.


	19. Chapter 19

Erin POV

A day after Markiplier and Anna had the date they went to us and asked if we would like to hangout. I would have said yes but Boo was coming back home from her friend's house. She was there because I was going to go to LA for a trip and I asked the mother if she could stay and she said yes.

"Sorry guys but Boo is going to be here soon and I want to be here when she gets here."

"That's quite alright. Well I guess we'll see ya later."

"See ya."

Then they left. Jordan and I stayed and just hanged out for an hour or so then we heard knocking on the door. Jordan answered.

"Hello?"

"Yes is Erin here?"

"Yes she's right over there."

He pointed at me.

"Okay. I came to drop off Boo."

"Okay."

Then Jordan knelt down to talk to Boo.

"Hi Boo, I'm Jordan."

"Yeah you're the one that mommy is always watching on YouTube!"

"Oh is that so?"

Then he looked at me with one eyebrow raised. I just smiled at him while blushing. Then Jordan finished talking to the mother and she left. Then Boo came running at me.

"Hi mommy! How was the trip?"

"It was great! It was on the trip that I met Jordan."

"Really?"

"Yep."

Then she put her backpack down and walked over to him.

"So are you gonna be my new daddy?"

"Yep. I will be the best daddy for you and your mother."

"Ya!"

Then she jumped on him and hugged him. I giggled a little then Jordan picjered her up and walked over to me and sat down next to me with her in his arms.

"So what do you two want to watch?"

"I don't know what should we watch Boo?"

"Let's watch Cars!"

"Okay then."

Then Jordan put in the movie and we all started watching together as a happy family.


	20. Chapter 20

Erin POV

After a month with Boo it was time for Jordan and I to get married! I can't believe it, I'm getting married to the man of my dreams! We started to get ready in our clothes. Boo, Anna and a couple other girls were there helping me.

"That Jordan better be nice and better than the last one."

"He will be. He is the greatest man I have ever met. He will be better."

"If you really think so."

After I was ready I went to the isle where I should and they opened the doors. I saw Jordan in his tux all handsome waiting for me. Once I got to him the priest said the words magic words and we both said 'I do' then the priest said 'and now you may kiss the bride.' Jordan took me and turned me around so I was leaning back and kissed me. I heard the cheering of the crowd as he pulled back.

"I will stay with you forever."

" And I will too."

We kissed again and then waved to the people as we ran out. On the way I grabbed Boo. Right before we got in the car I did the flower toss and then we drove away.

"Well what do you want to do next?"

He asked me.

"Let's go change then we could go to the park."

"Yeah!"

Boo yelled.

We went home and changed then we went to the park. We are now an official happy family.


	21. Chapter 21

Jordan POV

A week after we got married we've been so happy. We are always laughing, we all love each other and nothing will change that.

When we were relaxing watching some cartoons with Boo my phone went off. I answered it and it was Skydoesminecraft. He said there was this YouTuber get together. Someone had rented out this huge house for a bunch youtubers to join and he was wondering if Erin and I would like to come over. I told him maybe, I would call back to let him know.

"Hey Erin, Adam just called he wants to know if we want to join them in a youtuber convention thing."

"Yeah we could go. I'll take Boo with me and if things get out of hand I'll call a friend to watch."

"Okay well I'll tell him."

I called Adam and told him that we are coming. We got our stuff together and we drove over to the address. Once we were there, there were all kinds of youtubers there. Markiplier, Uberhaxornova, Kootra, Skydoesminecraft, MLGHwnt, TheZonbieUnicorn, and plenty of others. Even Vechs was there. We walked in, I was holding Boo, and was greeted by Antvenom.

"Hey guys. Glad you could make it. And who do we have here?"

He said playfully to Boo.

"Its okay Boo, he's a nice guy."

I told her.

"Hi."

She said then put her face back in my chest.

"Hey Erin maybe I should take her to your friends house."

"No its okay we have a kids place here knowing the fact that some of us actually have kids."

We heard a voice from behind. It was Sky.

"Okay well is there any supervision?"

" Of course, some of the kids are young so they can't be left alone. Actually now that I think about it the whole convention here is kid friendly. There is no alcohol, nothing inappropriate, nothing bad. If the kids want to run around they can, there aren't that many people here anyway. The only ones here are people we already know and can trust."

"Okay if that's the case. Boo, want to check out the kids room?"

"Sure."

I took her there with Adam following. There were plenty of other kids about her age. Alesa and Adamwerethere already being the fact that their kid was there too. There was all kinds of things there she could do. There were games, board games, paper for coloring and lots more.

"Would you like to hang out here Boo?"

She looked around and nodded. Then she ran off playing.

"So you and Alesa will be here for a little bit?"

"Yep. Then maybe someone else but its up to the people."

"Okay thanks Adam."

" 'Ey don't mention it."

I laughed a bit and walked back to Erin.

"So want to look around?"

" Sure."

We walked around talking to the others. Then eventually we went back to check on Boo. She was having fun playing with Alesa. We smiled and I kissed Erin.

"I'm glad we're together."

" Yeah me too."

She smiled and kissed me back.


	22. Chapter 22

Erin POV

After awhile of being at the YouTube house we decided to leave because Boo was getting tired. Jordan took us home and once we were home I put her to bed. I walked back to the living room where Jordan was in the kitchen.

" Is there anything I may get you my Queen?"

"Why yes a tall glass of the finest beverage that is in this house hold."

" Glass of apple juice coming right up."

I started laughing because that really was the best drink we had. It was either water or milk if not that. He brought over 2 glasses of apple juice and sat next to me. I grabbed mine. We sat there relaxing.

"So have any idea what you want to do?"

"We should probably record some so the people don't get worried or mad."

"Yeah that's probably a good idea."

We got up and went to the office. There we sat and played some games. Some minecraft. Some zombies. And some other small games. One time he decided to make another one of those challenge videos except this one was way better. Because we know the way people talk the viewers will eventually find out about Jordan and I so it was a video of hunger games. If he didn't win he wouldn't be able to kiss me. If he won he could what ever way he wanted. Eventually after one of the kisses we got into it a little too much. He kissed me then I would pull him a little away from the chair. Once we were on the couch we got into it again. After we finished we realized that the camera was still recording so pretty much we filmed ourselves having sex. So Jordan before he posted it had to edit out all the extras. All he left was the scene where we were kissing as I pulled him away from the chair as it faded to black. It was pretty cool.


End file.
